


New Strategies

by kenzithewriter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Canon Compliant, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Im going to give it to them, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Dorian Pavus, Snark, Snarky Cullen, These boys deserve good things dammit, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzithewriter/pseuds/kenzithewriter
Summary: Cullen decides to try a new approach to the usual game he and Dorian take part in. He moves the strategies outside of their chess game and.. into other arenas.A fun little one shot, lots of fun banter and mutual pining! Enjoy!
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	New Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Dragon Age and I'm still really new to the fandom but I've fallen in love with Cullrian and couldn't help myself when I stumbled on the prompt I used. I had a lot of fun with this and I really hope you all love it!! I'm very happy to be apart of this fandom!! Let me know what you think down below!!  
> <33

It had started as an ordinary chess match. A nice day with the sun casting warmth across Skyhold, or as much as you can find out here anyway, lunch with a few of the inner circle, some riveting research he’d been able to get done earlier in the morning. And then, he’d met Cullen for their ever-standing chess match and things just seemed to take a turn. Whether it was for the worse or the better, Dorian wasn’t entirely certain.

“Well, I know I would be up for a tumble with you anytime, dear Commander.” Dorian purrs at the blonde, slipping into the familiar game with ease. The way Dorian flirts on the line of too much, and the other man lights up with a brilliant shade of scarlet that just makes Dorian smile in response.

“Hm, perhaps I should take you up on that.” Dorian’s hand almost drops the bishop as he attempts to slide it across the board, his heart beating in his ears and his eyes flick up to meet the brown pair sitting across from them. This is not how their game is played.

Cullen’s eyebrow is raised and there’s a sparkle of something in his eyes, a small corner of his mouth quirked upward and if Dorian didn’t know any better, he would think there was a clear challenge issued in the gesture.

Dorian places his bishop and leans back, pulling his shoulders straight and smoothing the front of his silk shirt, putting on his air of confidence and nonchalance that he knows so well. “Is that so? Do you think you could handle it?” Dorian isn’t quite sure how the game has shifted, but he can practically feel the rules being rewritten as they speak, and he is not one to back away from a challenge

“I am the commander of the Inquisition’s army; I am fairly certain I can keep up. And how about you? Are you going to be ready for such a demanding task?” Cullen’s gaze makes a slow track from where he’s placed his knight all the way up to meeting Dorian’s own eyes.

Dorian ignores the urge to swallow, he doesn’t care how damned handsome Cullen may be, he refuses to show any sort of nervousness in something as trivial as flirting, this is his element after all. He looks back down at the board, trying to focus on the chess game in order to get his thoughts back on track.

“Well now, never let it be said that Dorian Pavus isn’t willing to get a little dirty. At least, not with the right kind of incentive.” Dorian reaches out to move another piece.

Cullen chuckles slightly, a nice melodic sound that lights up his whole face. Dorian can’t bring himself to look away from the sight, as much as the voice in the back of his head may tell him to. “Well, as long as it won’t be too dirty now. I’m sure you are aware magic won’t be on the table for this affair, yes?”

Dorian glances up at Cullen, a small furrow forming in his brow as he takes the other man in, but he seems perfectly serious as he contemplates the chess board. “If that’s what you wish, that’s not a problem.”  
Cullen moved for a chess piece, “I know you are a highly skilled mage, but just the same I think we’d do better to keep it strictly physical.”

Dorian feels his brow furrow even farther, feeling completely off kilter in the continuing conversation, “Why of course…” Dorian murmurs the words like he knows exactly what’s going on, but more and more he’s beginning to think that may not be the case. Dorian glances at the board but he barely even takes in the pieces before quickly sliding a piece across the board.

Cullen glances back up at Dorian, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief as he takes the mage in, “So, what do you say? Should we get started?”

Dorian feels his stomach swoop and immediately tells it to shut up, “What, you mean to get started right now?” Dorian pastes a half smile on his face, the one he knows is extremely charming.

“No time like the present.” Cullen practically drawls in his Ferelden accent, the words feeling weighted and yet somehow making Dorian feel lighter.

Dorian resists the urge to start stammering and forces a light laugh, “Commander I am flattered by the enthusiasm, but we are in the middle of a chess game.”

Cullen’s eyes dance as they look back towards the chess game, “I wouldn’t quite say we’re in the middle of the game.” He leans in and slides another piece towards Dorian, “Check.”

Dorian looks down at the board for a moment, taking in the placement and the way he was completely backed into a figurative corner and lets out a small sigh. “Oh, what the hell.” He stands up and brushes the top of his pants off, despite the fact that there is nothing on them. 

Cullen stands with him, a soft expression on his face as he watches Dorian and attempts to hide his smile, it almost makes Dorian want to ruffle his hair, but he resolutely fights the instinct. “So, your place or mine?” Dorian asks as he looks out over the garden, affecting an uninterested air even as he feels Cullen staring at him.

“I don’t believe either of our rooms would be appropriate for what I had in mind…” His voice was even and gave nothing away as Cullen led the way through Skyhold.

“And what exactly did you have in mind, Commander?” 

“Ah, well, you’ll see.” Cullen had a small smirk lighting his features, with the sun bathing him in a bright light that was difficult to look at.

~*~

They stroll up to the sparring ring in the courtyard, Dorian still trailing behind Cullen and thoroughly confused but following along, nonetheless.

He watches Cullen nod to one of his sentries, and they run off to fetch something presumably, as Cullen begins to unbuckle his gauntlets, takes off his mane and hands it off to someone, and Dorian almost fears that he intends for a perfectly public romp, and has to make sure he isn’t dreaming of a desire demon wearing his friends face.

The sentry comes running up then, holding two unembellished staffs in their hands before giving them to Cullen. 

Dorian raises his eyebrows as Cullen turns to toss one at him, and Cullen can’t seem to keep the smirk off his face as he does so, “I assumed the staff would be more your speed than a sword, correct me if I’m wrong however?”

Dorian feels a languid smile curving up his face as he takes the offered staff, “Well I am rather fond of swords,” He pauses to look his friend up and down, “But for this sort of a tumble I do favor a staff yes.”

The smug look on Cullen’s face sparks something deep in Dorians stomach, a fire that wants to explode, and what better outlet would there be than showing Cullen just what Dorian is capable of? His muscles aren’t only for show after all.

They step into the ring, Dorian twirling his staff around a few times to get a feel for it, and the benefit of some added flair is never a bad thing. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Cullen teases across the little ring.

“I hope you aren’t trying to back out already, how embarrassing that would be.”

They begin circling the arena, both keeping an eye on their opponent and Dorian feels the excitement bubble up at the prospect of a good fight, and before he knows it, they’re throwing themselves at each other.

Dorian lashes out with his staff, he blocks, he twirls out of reach, again and again. The two of them move in and out like a dance, it feels like the whole courtyard narrows down to just the two of them. Dorian’s vision is filled with nothing but the other man, the way Cullen moves through the circle, his muscles tensing and striking. 

Before long they’re both working up a good sweat, the sun glinting off the sheen of Cullen’s forearms as he swipes his fallen hair off his forehead, and Dorian is sure he makes up a similar image with his own layer of sweat over his tanned skin.

They’ve both taken a reprieve, back to circling around each other and adjusting their strategies. Dorian can’t help but smile, his blood singing with the fight and his muscles feeling just the right amount of burning, and for once he feels rather warm.

“Don’t tell me you’re tiring already, Commander.” He goads the other man easily.

“Not a chance, mage.” Cullen quips back just as easily, just as Dorian launches himself back into the middle, twisting to land a side swipe. Cullen blocks him easily enough, but Dorian was expecting it, he spins with as much speed as he can and manages to land a blow to Cullen’s side. But before he realizes it, Cullen is swiping his own staff, and everything tilts as Dorian lands on his back.

He takes a breath and looks up to see Cullen blotting out the sun, the end of his staff pointed down at Dorian’s face and a small, satisfied smile on his face.

“Do you yield?” The words are murmured and yet they carry to Dorian like he spoke them right in his ear.

Dorian flicks up an eyebrow and gives his best mischievous smile, “not a chance.” Dorian grabs the end of Cullen’s staff and yanks it, causing Cullen to stumble forward and Dorian presses his advantage, snaking his foot in and quickly knocking the blonde down until he’s lying next to him.

Dorian jumps to his own feet, kicking up his forgotten staff with a flourish and swinging it down towards the fallen man. Cullen never let go of his staff, and he had it up in a flash, the two staves colliding in a jarring strike.

They're eyes lock and they’re panting at the effort and Dorian can’t remember the last time he’s had this much fun.

“I do so love crossing sticks.” Dorian jokes.

Cullen lets out a surprise chuckle in response, and then he rolls out of the way, the lack of force causes Dorian to lose his balance and stumble, and he feels the stick cut his legs out from under him yet again.  
Before he knows what’s happening, Cullen is sitting atop him, staffs forgotten, and pinning his hands down beside him. The man looks down at him with an entirely too enticing smile, breath still coming fast.

“You really have to stop doing that.” Dorian snaps but there’s no heat to it, even he can tell.

“You shouldn’t leave yourself open to that.” Cullen returns without missing a beat, without his smile dimming in the least. 

Dorian looks up at Cullen, hovering over him, really looks. The man’s thighs are straddling his lap and his hands grip his own wrists. Cullen is panting and his brown eyes are lit with excitement as he takes in the man beneath him, the triumph and the adrenaline causing the man to look much to smug up there. Something must be done about that. Dorian adopts his most tantalizing smile as looks up at the man, “I win.”

Cullen’s gaze darts around Dorian’s features, something crossed his face too quick to read before he settles on perplexed, “Dorian… I have you pinned.”

Dorian’s smile widens of its own volition as he purrs in response, “Yes, my good Commander, that is precisely my point.”

Cullen’s brow furrows for another brief second before it smooths out in realization and a blush chases it across his cheeks. “Ah, I uh.”

Dorian’s grin broadens as Cullen works to clear his throat, “Oh I do so love it when you blush like a chantry boy, my victory grows sweeter by the second, please keep going.”

The quip seems to light something in Cullen, his gaze fills with humor and he lets out a surprised chuckle, he pulls himself to his feet and helps Dorian up by the hand, a light smile still playing on his beautiful face, pulling that scar up in an enticing image. “Well, maybe we’ll just have to have regular sparring matches along with chess, see who the real victor is here.”

Dorian’s wearing a smile of his own as he assesses the other man, “Well now that I’ve had a taste of what winning is like, I do hope your heart will be content with the constant losses, Commander.

Cullen’s eyes are lit up like molten gold in the sunlight as they flick over Dorian’s mouth, almost too quick to catch, “I think I’ll find a way to cope, mage.” His voice is soft in the open field, carrying to Dorian like a caress, and Dorian feels his heart clench at the sound. He’s never looked so forward to future sparring practice.

END

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I used was actually about a different fandom but I think this might have made it's rounds in other fandoms as well! Here's the [ post](https://histerek.tumblr.com/post/638087896393531392/stiles-i-won-derek-i-have-you-pinned-to-the) I saw though!  
> I'm also working on an outline for a multi chaptered fic for them, an au for a christmas story where they get together and with family drama and the whole thing. Let me know if that sounds interesting/ if you have any ideas for it!!
> 
> And follow me on [ tumblr](https://someofusarequeer.tumblr.com/) and chat with me about all of the fandoms im in!


End file.
